Quinn's Alpaca
Quinn's Alpaca is the thirteenth episode in Season 2, the Season 2 finale, and the 26th overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series, ''Zoey 101''. The episode aired on April 16, 2006. Plot Quinn's pet alpaca, Otis, is depressed because he misses her, leaving her feeling depressed as well. The girls then decide to try and cheer her up by throwing an alpaca-themed party. However, this only made her miss Otis even more and she left PCA to meet with him, which could get her suspended as it is the middle of the semester. Meanwhile, the guys make a bet to see who can go the longest without saying anything containing the letter 'S' and the person who loses has to run across the campus wearing nothing but a bikini top, a hula skirt, and a flashing red helmet. Episode Trivia *This Episode Marks Lola Martinez's Last Appearance Wearing Colorful Hair *For reasons unknown, this episode is rarely aired on American television during reruns of the series. *This episode features the song "Makes Me Happy" by Drake Bell. *Chase says: "You're in like Flynn." This catchphrase references the late Australian film actor Errol Flynn. The allusion is especially noteworthy because the actor who portrays Chase, Sean Flynn, is Errol Flynn's grandson. *This is the only episode that Quinn's parents appear in. *It is learned that Quinn's hometown is in Seattle, Washington. *When Vanessa comes to Michael and asks him if he wanted to go out with her and the camera was on Michael, you could see in the background that there was a bunch of students there. They then show Chase and Logan and when Michael says yes and the camera's on him again, the students are gone. When Chase and Logan then points out that "Yes" has an "S" and says that he has lost the bet the camera's is on him again and now you can see that the group of students are in the background again. *In this episode Zoey said counting carbs is stupid but in "New Roomies", Zoey didn't want mac & cheese because it was too carby. *This episode marks the last appearance of Nicole Bristow. *This is the final episode in which Lola is seen wearing colorful highlights in her hair. *When Logan figures out that Lola is trying to trick him, he tells her "Re-''jected''!" referencing "People Auction" and the final "cheer" that Lola, Zoey, and Nicole performed for him. *In addition to her many other talents, it is revealed that Lola can modulate her voice to the point that someone she talks to every day won't be able to recognize that it's her. *Lola is able to interact with Mark in the anteater costume despite "Zoey's Balloon" later establishing that, owing to childhood trauma, she has a crippling fear of anyone in a "big fuzzy costume." Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-starring *Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season finale